


i'm going to miss you in the morning

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lil midnight adventure, it's v cute i swear, some talks about graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Go on an adventure with me, Kenma."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>in which kuroo wakes kenma up at 2am and they go for a walk and maybe a little heart-to-heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm going to miss you in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcemi/gifts).



> a birthday gift to the lovely emi!! happy birthday you wonderful being!! this isn't cupcakes or a balloon but i hope you still like it~~

A soft buzzing sound interrupts Kenma’s sweet, sweet dream just as he’s about to bite into the most delicious piece of apple pie he’s ever seen. He scowls at the ceiling. There’s only one person that would be texting him this late.

His phone buzzes again. Sighing, Kenma wraps his blanket around him as he shuffles across his room to his desk. He squints at the harsh backlight of his phone.

[2:13 am] [From: kuro] _kenma wake uuuuup_

[2:14 am] [From: kuro]  _ kenma look outside  _

Kenma frowns. He pulls his phone from the charger, shuffling towards his window. He immediately sees Kuroo standing outside. Kuroo catches his face in the window and waves up at him, grinning widely. Then he pulls out his phone and points at it. 

It takes Kenma’s half-asleep brain a few extra seconds to understand, and by then his phone is already vibrating in his hands. He thanks whatever deity is up there that he turned off the sound, because he does not need to explain to his parents why his best friend is trying to reenact Romeo and Juliet at two am in the morning. Again. 

“Why are you here,” Kenma says as soon as he picks up the call. 

“Sorry I woke you up. But I want to show you something.”

Kenma frowns out the window. “And you have to do this in the middle of the night? Isn’t your graduation ceremony tomorrow?”

“That’s why I needed to see you tonight.”

Kenma is thankful for the darkness that hides the sudden blush spreading across his face. 

“Anyway, get dressed. Go on an adventure with me, Kenma.”

 

It’s a bit chilly when Kenma sneaks out the door. He huffs at Kuroo. “If I freeze to death, you’ll be held accountable.”

Kuroo just laughs. He takes off his jacket, putting it around Kenma’s shoulders before any protests can leave Kenma’s lips. “Have a little faith in me, Kenma.”

Kenma stares up at him, at that soft curve of his mouth, the way the streetlamps glint off his eyes like small stars in the distance, the warmth from his body even though he’s already pulling back. He wants to tell him that’s not it, that’s not what he meant, of course he has faith in Kuroo, when does he not, how can he not. But then, Kenma suspects, he already knows all of that. Kuroo knows everything about Kenma, and Kenma knows everything about Kuroo. That’s the ways it is. That’s why Kenma is here right now, following this boy down the street, into the quiet night.

They walk in comfortable silence through their neighbourhood,  the flickering of the streetlamps keeping them company. Kenma fiddles with the long sleeves of Kuroo’s jacket. It’s the soft black-and-red one, the one he bought on a whim when he went to buy the new edition of one of his games. Kuroo generally likes any gift Kenma got him, but this jacket is worn most often than most, though still well-taken care of. Kenma likes that about Kuroo.

Kuroo’s steps slow when they reach the riverbank. In the distance, Kenma can hear the cars and the relentless lights of the city life. But here, in the grassy banks by the waterside, there is only Kuroo and himself.

Kuroo sits down on the stairs, patting the spot beside him. “Sit with me?”

Kenma does. He pauses slightly, before sliding closer to the other, until their knees are pressed together. He feels the other boy shift until their shoulders are also pressed against each other, and familiar warmth begins to spread between them.

“So, I’m graduating,” Kuroo says finally, and Kenma groans.

“Did you bring me out here in the middle of the night just to make a sappy speech? I trusted you, Kuro.”

A laugh rumbles out of Kuroo’s chest, and Kenma shakes along with it. He closes his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, too. He’s going to miss being able to feel this every day.

“I won’t be there to wake you up in the morning,” says Kuroo, idly tracing shapes onto Kenma’s leg. Kenma hums, because he knows this, he knows he has to set three alarms on his phone from now on but he hasn’t done it yet because it will only make the fact that Kuroo is going away more real than he wants it to be. “I won’t be able to walk you home. I won’t be there to make sure you eat lunch, or to bring your phone charger, or----Kenma, what are you going to do if I won’t be there to make sure you don’t forget about practice!”

Kenma elbows him. “You make it sound like I’m the one leaving.” He pauses. “I’ll be fine, Kuro.”

“Yeah, I know you will be.” Kuroo falls silent for a while, and then, “Will you stay on the team next year?”

For a moment, Kenma doesn’t respond. Kuroo doesn’t push, and that’s what Kenma likes about him. He always wants Kenma to do his best, seeing the best in him always, but he lets him take his time. Kenma tilts his head until it rests on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he says quietly, “I think I will.”

“Really? That’s great.”

“... They did vote me as vice-captain.”

“Yeah, it was a pretty unanimous vote, too. I’m still wondering if maybe there was a glitch in the universe---- oomph!”

Kenma pulls his elbow back, wearing a satisfied expression as Kuroo doubles over, rubbing his stomach. He wraps his arms around himself. “I’m not Kai. And Taketora isn’t you. But we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah.” Kuroo’s watching him with a soft smile on his face, and Kenma tries his hardest not to blush. It doesn’t really work, but neither of them mind all that much. Kenma leans back against the older boy’s shoulders. A second later, he feels Kuroo’s head lean against his.

“I’m going to show up at all your games. Should I go with red glitter for the posters, do you think, or maybe neon stickers?”

“Please don’t.”

Kuroo’s laughter warms the chilly night. And when their fingers end up tangled together as they watch the city lights twinkling in the distance, they don’t comment on it. Instead, Kenma closes his eyes, breathes in the familiarity of the boy beside him, allows his hand to squeeze back. When Kuroo shifts his head to press his lips against Kenma’s temple, he will smile quietly. Kenma really likes being able to share this moment with Kuroo. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/tumblr @puddingcatbae


End file.
